


Obvious

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [4]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Kinda, Other, Secret Relationship, except for zila because i love her, the squad is oblivious, theres a little of the squad finding out kal and tyler kissed but not a lot, this is a bit of a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: You thought it was obvious that you and Tyler were dating. Evidently, it was not.
Relationships: Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/Reader, Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/You
Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934743
Kudos: 1





	Obvious

“Since when have you and Y/N been dating?” Scarlett demanded.

“Well-”

“And why didn’t we know about it?” Cat added.

“Guys-”

“And was it before or after you kissed me?” Scarlett whirled on Kal.

“What,” she hissed. “When did this happen?”

Kal’s face and ears flushed red. “Tyler didn’t tell us he was dating Y/N,” he said.

Scarlett nodded. “Good point. I’ll deal with you-” she jabbed a finger at Kal’s chest, “after I’ve dealt with my brother.” She rounded back to Tyler, crossing her arms. “Explain, bee-bro.”

“We’ve been together for about two months - so after I kissed you Kal, don’t worry - and we didn’t tell you because we thought it was obvious.”

In hindsight, it probably was.

* * *

_You and Tyler sat, snuggled into each other as the seven of you watched a movie - Lord of the Rings, at Auri’s request._

_He came back from a solo mission, one you couldn’t remember now, and hugged you for thirty seconds solid before moving onto Scarlett and Cat._

_You fell asleep together while plotting tactics, you draped across his chest, his head buried in your hair._

_In general, the two of you were tactile, and you could remember several times the two of you had shared kisses - albeit short ones - in front of the others._

* * *

Scarlett looked as though she was remembering all those times as well. “Did anyone know?”

“I did,” Zila piped up.

“Zila asked us about it the day after we’d made it official,” you explained. “It would appear she’s the only person around here who’s observant.”

Cat made a scoffing sound. Scarlett looked defeated and incredulous at the same time. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice,” Zila chimed in again. “It was rather obvious.”

Scarlett sighed heavily and Tyler shot his sister a triumphant look.

“Told you so.”


End file.
